


a thing for me

by sarahshelena



Series: unison [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Complete, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's got a thing for me," Sarah smirked; tilted her head dismissively, taking a swig of whisky, and her hair fell around her face, hiding her expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is obvs before either of them have any idea they're twins. but as you all probably know by now, I have no problem writing fully clued-in and self-aware sarahxhelena to make myself happy. this is another little something to cheer myself up. 
> 
> warning: initially very dubious consent, but not all throughout
> 
> enjoy, sestra shippers :3
> 
> EDIT MARCH 2016: although this fic will contain and adhere to scenes in canon, it will obvs take a decidedly different (and knowing me, recognizably incest-y) turn in the relationship between sarah and helena. 
> 
> and knowing my readers, you'll probably enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

_"I'm not Beth!"_ The cry almost tore Sarah's throat as the knife was brought down on her.

A gloved hand pulled back the furred hood to show a pale face, gaping pink mouth and wide, feral eyes staring her down.

" _Dirty little_ copy-cop..." the clone traced Sarah's lips with the blade of her knife, the cold metal almost burning her, "...who are you?"

The blond head bowed and she studied Sarah's face intently, hazel eyes dark and dilated, pressing the point of her knife blade into the plump flesh of Sarah's bottom lip, frowned.

She leant closer as if to kiss her, but instead Sarah felt the killer clone's tongue pass over her open mouth, slide against her trembling lips, dipping inside to taste.

Her eyes stayed open the whole time, not leaving Sarah's terrified face as she drew her tongue back into her mouth, eyes rolling back into her head, savouring what she had taken.

The rod of rebar delivered to her liver put a stop to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena pulled a chewed pen from her coat pocket, slid a napkin over in front of her and scrawled a mobile number on it, "Call this number before midnight," her dark eyes met Sarah's, "...or you die first." 

She took a piece of toast from the table and slowly slid out from the booth. She stepped around the table, bent over Sarah and suddenly kissed her, forcing her mouth against Sarah's, whose lips parted without thought. 

Helena's lips were dry, her moist tongue darting out to taste this woman, this copy who filled her with such a powerful curiosity. She traced Sarah's teeth with her tongue, drew in a deep breath through her nose, as if she was inhaling her. 

Helena pulled away and exhaled shakily into Sarah's face. 

"Bye-bye," she mumbled, dropping her gaze and taking a messy bite of the toast she held, pulling up her hood and pushing her way out of the diner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rough hands suddenly tugged at the execution hood that blinded her, Sarah gasped and someone shushed her softly.

"Hello, friend," Helena whispered, rubbing her hands over Sarah's head, tugging on the hood. 

"Oh, god, 'bout time!" 

"Do you want to be saved?" 

"Yes!" Sarah gasped, trying to breathe through the black bag, "Helena, untie me!" 

"Give me a name first," she demanded. 

"I gave you Olivier!" Sarah insisted. 

Helena's voice turned dangerous, "I want the name of a _sheep, too._ " 

Her hands tightened around Sarah's throat, constricting her air supply. 

"Okay! I'll give you a name," Sarah choked. 

Helena pressed her face to Sarah's through the rough black material, hissing, "Tell me." 

Her hands loosened from around Sarah's throat, and she pushed the hood up, over Sarah's chin and lips until it caught on her nose. 

"Tell me your name," Helena's breath blew over Sarah's mouth, lips ghosting over her skin, "Tell me now." 

Her tongue tasted strange, coaxing Sarah's mouth open and pushing into her, insistent and growing rough as she bit harshly at Sarah's lips, "Tell," she demanded, "tell me your name." 

"Sarah," she gasped, pushing against Helena, hands still tied behind her back. 

" _Yeeesss..._ " Helena breathed, "Good." 

Sarah was suddenly blinded by light; Helena had tugged off the hood. She felt the thin bite of cold steel against her wrists, then the plastic tie binding her hands snapped. 

"Now you will undress." Helena ignored Sarah's raised eyebrows, ripping the leather jacket off her and thrusting her own foul-smelling green parka into Sarah's arms. 

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling the cold chill of the gun pressed to her forehead, Helena murmured, "Do it," and waited for the freedom. 

She could feel Sarah trembling as she held the gun, and the exasperated, frustrated, breathless sob as the copy cursed, "Shit," and turned away, fighting tears.

"You care," Helena smiled breathlessly, reaching through the cage to touch her.

Sarah grabbed the keys off the nail by the door, spat, "No, I _don't,"_  and strode up to the cage,"Stay back. Don't try any shit!"

When Helena only gazed up at her in adoration, Sarah kicked the cage with her booted foot and Helena flinched away from the threat of violence/ _(punishment)_.

Sarah found the right key after a few tries and thrust it into the padlock, turning it, unlocking the cage and immediately backing up, holding the gun before herself, the business end pointing straight at Helena.

But the assassin crawled out slowly, inquisitively, tentatively; like an animal leaving its burrow hours after being chased in there by a hunter. Helena stood shakily on cramping legs from her confinement and shuffled towards Sarah.

"You...are all I have now."

Sarah's body was screaming for her to turn and run for the door, her gut was telling her to shoot the murderous clone right in the head, and her heart was telling her something completely insane.

Helena took advantage of Sarah's indecisiveness and slid her arms around her rescuer, her head fitting perfectly into the space where Sarah's neck became her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her.

"I love you."

Sarah exhaled, almost a groan. That was just what she didn't need to hear as she was deciding whether to kill Helena or hand her over to Leekie for god knows what purpose.

She couldn't say a word in return. She didn't even have time to choke out a syllable when Helena's head turned to hers, their faces so close they were practically laid over each other.

"Is ok, Sarah." Helena whispered to the woman shaking against her, forehead to forehead, "Is all right."

She pressed her lips to Sarah's, surprising her with the gentleness of the kiss; Helena meant to comfort her, soothe her.

She certainly did that. Sarah forgot for a moment where she stood and who with: she simply felt. Her arms embraced the killer who had kissed her.

Helena's lips were dry and cracked, they rubbed Sarah's raw. Helena's mouth tasted like sugar and sadness, the thickness of tears. Sarah moaned; long and lust-filled. She felt the cutting edge of Helena's teeth meet her lips and bit back, tongue dipping into her double's mouth once, experimentally, then delved into her, dropping the gun she held against Helena's back, it hit the floor, safety off — and fired — the bullet meant for her twin ricocheting off the walls before skittering to the floor, heat-melted steel smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish the bullet could've hit tomas in his stupid face, but you can't have everything. 
> 
> thanks for reading my trash
> 
> kudos & comment if you liked

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
